The Royal Quest Book 1: Princess Twilight
by PonySeries
Summary: According to law,Twilight has to live in the castle, and her friends are also able to come. However,one does not have permission and is staying in Ponyville. Years later, the others are mentors and have new names, when a mysterious visitor comes.
1. Chapter 1

**Uh, I just want to say that I stopped the Pokémon fan fictions, they are all abandoned, and I'll be concentrating on MLP only. Now, this is my second series that has 120 stories, yes! Most of them are mini. Prediction is that they will be done in 5 long years. Now, begin the series.**

**Princess Twilight**

Part 1

Twilight walked happily to her home. A month ago, her brother had married a Princess, her former baby sitter, Princess Candace! Plus, Candace was also the niece of her mentor, Princess Celestia. The wedding had been almost ruined, but that was another story. She was smiling just thinking about it as she went to her sleepover with her 5 best friends, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy.

When she reached her house, Spike was outside in a tent.

Twilight smirked. "Afraid to hang out with teenage girls, right?"

"Yes. Now, please leave me alone."

"Do I have mail?"

"Yes. Now please leave me alone."

Twilight opened the mailbox and squealed in delight. "From Princess Luna. Celestia and Candace! This should be good news!"

"Yes. Now, please leave me alone."

Twilight took no notice of the sleepy Dragon and went inside." Hey, guys! I got a letter from Canterlot!"

"YAY!" smiled Pinkie Pie. She jumped around and sang:

"This is your royal service calling unto you,

"From your family who may be on a honeymoon,

"RSPV, it's important you see,

"So please reply very, very quickly!"

"Um, Pinkie," began Rarity, "You don't need to write a song about it!"

"Oh, but I do! Want to hear the second stanza?"

"NO!"

"Okey-dokey-lokey!"

Twilight opened it and read it. She gasped." Dear Twilight, Shining Armor is on out duty, so we are writing that because of your royal relationship in marriage, you are the sister in law of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, you , according to law, have to be living in the Castle? I'm a princess?"

Everypony gasped.

Twilight continued to read. "Since most of your friends stay alone, they can come if they wish. Those who still stay with family must ask permission from them first. Sine you six ponies wield the Elements, you will be a great help. You may also bring Spike and your pets. Also tell Rarity that Prince Blueblood is under punishment for being rude and is in exile for 2 years. "

"That is much of a relief." Said Rarity."Both of them."  
"So..."said Rainbow, smiling, "We're royalty! Well, I don't like dresses and all, but I can sleep all day."

"Nut all of us. Rarity and me haveh tah askh fikirst from our families." Said Applejack."Ah'm sureh mine will agree."

"Mine as well" said Rarity. "They will love it! They have been dreaming about it."

"I don't know," said Fluttershy," Nothing went well last time at the gala."

"Things will get better/ when royalty's every day, so come on hop and st-"

"Pinkie, no more songs!" said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight was in shock, but was still happy about it."Better tell Mr. Sleepy."

Twilight went outside and woke up Spike. Owloysius had payed him a visit."

"Spike! You're a prince!"

"Yes. Now please-"

"SPIKE! LAW SAYS THAT WE HAVE TO GO TO THE CASTLE AND LIVE THERE! OUR FRIENDS ARE COMING TOO!"

"Who?" said the owl.

"OUR FRIENDS INCLUDING RARITY!"

"What? Pack your bags!" said Spike, suddenly awake.

Twilight sighed. "Tomorrow night." Still, it was best to pack tonight.

She went back to the sleepover.

The next afternoon, Twilight was ready. However, she was missing a call from Applejack. Rarity's sister and parents were going with her to the castle.

"What must be taking Applejack so long?"

"She might be not allowed to!" said Spike.

"Who?"

"APPLEJACK!"

"Spike, that's crazy. Her family will..."

_Ring! _Ring_!_

"That's her!"

Twilight ran to the phone. "Hello? AJ?"

"Hi, Twilight..." said Applejack tearfully.

What was wrong? She was crying and didn't have her accent?

"What's wrong?"

"I'm...not allowed to go..."

Twilight stopped.

The forbidden had happened.

" I'm so sorry... Big Mac did it. He didn't want to be a prince..."

"Because of his quiet life?"

"Yes. I promised him that the business would become national, but he didn't want it! He's the family head next to Granny Smith. So I have to stay. Appplebloom also does not want to leave the CMC..."

"But Sweetie Bell's Rarity's sister and Scotaloo is coming with us! Her parents want her to learn more!"

"That would be great... if my brother hadn't blocked our way. I wish I had a brother like yours...I'm not even allowed to say good bye to you personally."

"Oh, I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay. Bye."

Twilight hung her head down. Just the same moment, her friends came in.

"Twilight?" said Fluttershy.

"AJ... is not allowed to come."

Silence.

Just then the chariot came.

"W-why?"

"I'll explain later. We have to go."

They went on board. So did their pets, minus Winona...

"Eight passengers, 6 pets?"

"No," muttered Rainbow, "7 passengers and 5 animals."

"I see. We will depart on the count of 5. 5...4...3...2...1.'

They went into the sky, but even Pinkie wasn't that happy.

They left Ponyville.

And Applejack.

**That was sad...please review. Watch out for the next chapter.**


	2. Feelings

**HitBrother: Thanks! **

**By the by, this is an alternate possibility, you hear? So my biographies have no connection with this stories and their still 17 here.**

**Chapter 2: Feelings**

The 5 and Spike (who decided to travel with them) were silent was the guards flew to the royal castle. Around now, Luna was raising the moon. Twilight remembered that although she had no Applejack, she would have her brother and sister. And Luna, who was rather accustomed to Nightmare Night. And Celestia, who was Twilight's former teacher. Still, that didn't fill the hole Applejack had left.

She remembered her saying" Twilight, I thought you were just sprouting a lot of hooey. But ah do rekon we really represent the elements of friendship." The time they defeated Nightmare Moon. She also remembered that she had been the only one to really apologize after she freed her from Discord. And she had been brave to Luna, so that she could socialize. Twilight knew that Applejack was her closet friend in the group.

The others were also feeling down. Applejack was Dash's friendly rival, and she also helped with a great deal of other things. Pinkie was feeling guilty that that time in the Gala, she had bombed into her tasty apple cake. Rarity remembered the Sleepover War, and how she had called her a "ruffian." Fluttershy realized that she had also been brave enough to go with Twilight when she was discorded.

Finally, they reached the castle.

Shining Armor, Celestia, Luna, and Candace were all smiling and ready to hug their loved ones when they saw the ponies come out of the balloon. Glum faces were the things they held.

"Sis?" said Armor.

"My Little Ponies, what could be bothering you?" said Celestia. Then she saw only 5 of them were there."Where is the pony, Applejack, who represents honesty?"

Twilight spoke in tears. "AJ... can't...come..." Everything went black.

"TWILIGHT!"

"I'll get medicine!" shouted Shining Armor, running off.

"Aunties," said Cadence, panicking, "What should we do?"

"Give Twilight the Element of Magic!" shouted Luna.

Pinkie rushed to her and Twilight's bag, while everyone did the same: look through the bags. No one found the Element of Magic. Or Laughter. Or Generosity, Loyalty, Honesty, and Kindness.

"Where are they?"

"Bring her to her room!" said Celestia.

The nurses did so. Soon, they found out that Twilight had a hard fever, because of her feelings.

Meanwhile, In Sweet Apple Acers, Applejack and Appplebloom sat in AB's bedroom.

"Wonder what they're doing now," muttered Applejack.

"Some big brother," said AB. "Want to go with me to the basement? I'm trying to find something that will get me my cutie mark- alone. Sweetie Bell and Scotaloo have to pack.

"Fine with me. Let's go."\

They went to the basement and found junk- and something else.

"The Elements of Harmony?" screeched Appplebloom. "Why are _they here?"_

**Well that was a shock. In the next chapter, Twilight recovers, will things go all right and will the Elements be returned?**


	3. Comfort

**Ah, hello everyone. So, this is the second to the last chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Chapter 3: Comfort**

"We have to return them! Why are they here anyway?" said Appplebloom.

Applejack looked at her little sister." I remember...we were celebrating the victory against Discord. But they guards dragged us t the castle and we left them here. "

"We hafta return them!"

"Simmer down, Sally. We don't."

"Why can't we return ith?"

Applejack said" Don't you see? We have been growing ever since the wedding and they elements would have gone inside us already. This is just a fancy old bracelet now, it dosen't hold anything mysterious or magical, and that really, really is the honest truth, I tell you, an we do not need to return them-they serve no use now. Leave them here."

They walked away.

In the castle, a young pony opened her eyes and woke up in a room alone. She didn't know what was going on for a few seconds, then...

"AJ..." she said through tears. An image of a stallion went in to her mind. She gritted her teeth angrily. "Big Mac... how could you? You just possibly broke a very special friendship!"

Then, the other ponies went into the room.

"Twilight?" said Rarity "Are you okay?"

"Is she going to have that funny pillow forever? "Said Pinkie. "Because I can give her a new one."

"No, Twilight let me present this warm blanket to you. I cannot let this fashion emergency go uncorrected! What an ugly blanket this hospital sports-we need fashion orders from this princess." Rarity gave her a fuzzy blanket. Printed on them was the gang and their families, but AJ was not forgotten in the picture. Nor was her family. (The other ponies had no idea about Big Mac and took no offence at his name)

"Thanks you, Rarity, but I can't accept that," said Twilight. "Because of his picture."

"Who's picture?"

"Big Mac. He forbade AJ to go with us, or to say goodbye to us personally. "

Everypony gasped.

"How poisonous!" declared Rarity.

"How could he?" said Fluttershy.

"What a rude dude!" said Rainbow.

"Buckeye!" said Pinkie.

Ignoring her, Twilight sighed. "That is why I want to be left alone..."

"Okay," said Dash. We'll explore the castle if that's okay with you."

"Sure." said Twilight. As her friends went out, she tore off the Big Mac picture in the blanket and went back to sleep. Later, she awoke to see Candace smiling saying" How do you feel?"

"Better," she began, "But mad."

"I know. I lost a very special toy when I was made a princess. He was an old regular teddy bear, but I loved him. But when I turned 5, I went to live in the castle and got him taken from me because they didn't want me to be immature. They threw him in a dusty old box along with my other toys in front of my very own little eyes not caring even."

"And...Since you were a kid, it was like me loosing AJ?"

"Yes. But I forgot him, then I saw a doll on my first foal sitting job, and his memories came back to me. A little Teddy Bear was on my mind, and I tried to erase him- but." She looked at me. "I was sitting for the sister of a guard-in-training when I saw a donkey who was stuffed."

"Was it...Smarty pants?"

"Yes, who's in the hands of someone you hate, just like the teddy was in the hands of disliked butlers. I could do nothing to get him back, but I was officially princess, and then saw him again."

"So AJ can come back to me?"

"Yes, but when you least expect it. I was spring cleaning when I saw him, so you may see her on a major of minor event, but not anytime soon... but you have to remember that friends are forever, not just a passing trend. Okay?"

"OK." Twilight felt better.

Gradually, time passed, and things began to change. The ponies liked the castle, and so did their families when they arrived. They grew up until half of them were married, as you'll see.


	4. Never Ending Friendship

**This is the end of this book.**

**The next book is one shot and about 1000 words, and it's titled" The Heirs." Who they are, you may see right now. Or you may not.**

**Chapter 4: Never Ending Friendship**

I bet you have heard this a thousand times before, but be reminded that time is like and onion. Sometimes it makes you want to cry, and other times it's tasty. Sometimes you don't notice them at all. Such like it was for Twilight. She had tasted a good onion in her slumber party pizza. That was when she was going to read that she and her friends were going to live in a magnificent castle. But a chef named Big Macintosh had forced her to chop the onions when AJ stayed, making her cry- which gave her a fever and ruined all the food for everypony. Then a miracle cook named Candace used a teddy bear to make Twilight cheer up, whipping up a decent meal. However, a few weeks after that, she never tasted the onion. Things went along so quietly for them, while a giant onion pizza was being made. Flash forward to 20 years later. The pizza was almost done, and Twilight would soon taste it. But then she wasn't Twilight. She had renamed herself Star Pony, just like the others had given themselves new names.

Star Pony had a niece named Crown, although she had not married yet but gone on date with guards. She was mentoring a 13 year old pony, Twinkle, on magic.

Rarity had married Spike when he transformed himself into a pony just for her. Her sister, Sweetie Ball, had discovered her special talent. If she sung and fabric was nearby, she could make dresses. Her cutie mark was a note and a dress. Rarity was now Gem.

Rainbow Dash still wasn't part of the Wonderbolts, but she was close. Her fan, Scotaloo, had discovered her talent: Aerial Dancing. Her cutie mark was simply wind. Dash was now Speed. She was not married.

Pinkie Pie had straightened her hair but was still pretty jolly. She wed a stallion named Smile who was the castle lumberjack. Her daughter was a filly named Happy. Pinkie was now Dem.

Fluttershy was married to Smile's brother, Leafy, the gardener. She wasn't was that shy and had a son named Leafy the Second. She also had a young friend, around 14, named Timid Leaf who was much like her when she was young. Fluttershy was now Eco Pony.

That's what happened when the pizza was being cooked. Now, it was adding its final ingredients.

Around March in the Pony World, 2pm, Star was teaching Twinkle on how to move the stars.

"Why do we need to move them?" asked Twinkle.

Star smiled. "Well, dear, stars are very unstable. When Luna moves the moon, they have to rearrange themselves sometimes if they are in the way. They become tired and might fall. So, we have to rearrange them to a place where they can rest."

"OK!" said Twinkle. "Teach me how."

"Do you see small specks?"

"Yes. All around-are those the stars?"

"So it is. Concentrate on moving them."

Twinkle raised her horn as high as she could while bending. Trying to send a beam to one of the unstable stars, she felt a sharp pain and became wobbly. She closed her eyes and let the beam simply flow. Feeling she was about to collapse, she held her breath and exhaled. Once she felt something on her possession, she slightly opened her eyes and turned right. She slowly stopped the beam and tried to relax but something went wrong, and she could barely hold the star. Gasping for air, she let out a magnificent beam and circled it around the star until she got firm hold of it. Whirling it around, she was forced to open her eyes wide and look at the sky which seemed blurry. _I mustn't look at the sun, _she thought. Inhaling the sun, she searched low and high for a good spot to place the delicate star. An ache ran through her ear, and her whole life flashed before her eyes and she tried to place the star near a cloud. Exhaling, she released the beam. That star seemed like it would make put. Trying to lower her eyes to make it less agonizing, she forced a beam on the star and hoped it would not leave a dent. It didn't. She projected the beam some more, changed its color, and the beam got faster. She felt like she was going to faint, so she firmly let her hooves to the ground. Her stamina was at a very low level and she was feeling very thirsty and sore. She tried to make the beam faster, faster, and faster. Her legs were about to give in, and her lungs were going to explode. She gave out a shout, much to the alarm of Twilight. Opening her eyes wide, her hind legs let go of the ground and she let out a very loud neigh, which made the beam have a rapid amount of colors. Her strength was down to the last minimum- she sweated and tears came down from hardship. She saw everything go black, and she opened her eyes as much as she could. Her skin getting very thick, she lowered the speed of the beam as it, finally, drew to a close. The star was placed at last, and the queasy Twinkle was getting sick. She did not faint: However, she did drop to the floor. "I don't want to that ever again," she muttered. Twilight patted her. "You'll be less raw the second time. That was with me." Said Star.

An hour later, Twinkle was lying at one of the guest beds when the doorbell rang. Star opened it and saw a red pony with yellow hair tied up, about her age, collapsing.

"Goodness!" she said. "Come in. "

The stranger could barley come in? Star laid her in a separate guest room. There was something familiar about her. After drinking some water, the stranger felt better. "I'm..."

"Don't talk that much, dear. You may explore part of the castle."

"Really... thanks..." the stranger left. Until now, Star had not noticed that the visitor had a bag. Something fell out, and the pony didn't hear it. Star looked at the thing that had fallen out- a crown, with a top that looked like her cutie mark. "I suppose it won't hurt to try it on."

In the garden, Eco was teaching Timid Leaf about the humming bird. She wanted to teach her son, but he didn't care at all.

"See, it sips trough a flower. That's its food."

"I-I see..." spoke Timid Leaf. Then the door gently opened with another pony, the visitor.

"Welcome, sightseer." Greeted Eco.

"Hi..." whispered Timid Leaf.

The stranger smiled. "Hello. What a magnificent garden."

After looking around a bit, the silent pony left, leaving behind something. It was a necklace like Eco's cutie mark.

Looking at it, Eco said"Um..." and tried it on.

The visitor looked at the balcony next. She saw a Pegasus flying around.

"Hi!"

"Hi." The blue pony, Speed, smiled. "Scotaloo, come on and say hello."

Scotaloo danced to the ponies." Hi! My name's Scotaloo!"

"Hello."

The visitor left after 30 minutes of looking at the sky that was, according to Speed, "Awesome."

She left behind a bracelet, which Speed picked up.

The visitor wandered into a room when she saw a teenage pony singing "Winter Wrap Up." A vest was being made.

"That's nice!" said the pony.

After chatting awhile with the teen, Sweetie Belle, and her sister, Gem, she left. Gem saw a magnificent necklace lying on the floor.

She went into another room, seeing a pony that was pink.

"Oh, hello! My name is Dem."

After talking for a while, the visitor left while leaving a necklace.

Soon, the visitor thought of something and sighed. "If only..." she said silently.

Suddenly she saw princess Celestia. She bowed, and the Princess asked" What is bothering you?"

"Oh, your majesty. I want to see my friends. I think you knew them."

Celestia smiled. "Indeed I do." She lifted her horn to bring the princesses she saw earlier, who were wearing the necklaces and the crown. Embarrassed, they apologized for doing so.

But the visitor smiled. "Don't you see who I am?"

Star opened her eyes. "Applejack?"

The girls were reunited. After that, Applejack said that Big Mac had left the farm to her, and she had left the farm to Applebloom while trying to find them. When she came to the palace, she was dead tired. She also said that Applebloom had got her cutie mark in coloring and painting. From then on, she and Applebloom lived in the castle as princesses, and ran the family business as international.


End file.
